


Good For You

by Chaosride



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, mentioned crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosride/pseuds/Chaosride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: so i heard you were doing prompts? What about Spamano NSFW with daddy kink?..i never see much of that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

It shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, or maybe Romano was just fucked up, but either way it got them both off mind bogglingly fast. He had said it the first time to try and be spiteful and show his boyfriend he was being overbearing.

Antonio had a problem of taking entirely too long on foreplay, and it drove his Italian lover absolutely insane. He had come multiple times during fingering, crying and begging for the Spaniard to just get on with it.

He was close already when he snapped out the question, totally unprepared for the response he received from it. “Think I’m almost ready daddy?” 

Antonio had tensed up and gone still. “Call me that again.” He demanded.

It had quickly became a staple for their love life.

It was never supposed to be as hot as it was.

He was pinned to the bed, naked and writhing, desperate and begging.

“Have you been good for daddy?” Antonio husked, grinning as he stroked at Romano slowly. “Are you all wet and open?”

He was because while Antonio had been in a meeting, he’d fucked himself open thinking about him, desperate and whiny. He hadn’t come yet either, making him extra needy.

“Yesyesyesyes.” He gasped, arching up as best as he could. “Please, daddy, fuck me. Fuck me.” He begged, and he never thought he would be begging like this a year ago. Not that sex with Antonio hadn’t always been exciting and new, but this was… Different and more intense than normal.

“I will. For now, I want to take my time.”

He had never stopped the ridiculously long foreplay though, and it still drove him mad, beyond belief.

He thrashed on Antonio’s fingers, whimpering and ready for anything else besides this because it was too good and he wanted to be fucked.

“Daddy, please, I’m ready. Fuck me. Fuckmefuckmefuckme.”

Begging always got to Antonio, and it wasn’t long until he was pushing in to the hilt and peppering his face with kisses. “Does my baby like this?” He thrust, hard, and Romano saw stars.

He stopped being form coherent answers or words at all after a while and just whimpered and twitched and mewled while his boyfriend fucked him through two orgasms before coming himself.

Yeah, it was definitely a kink they both shared. Though Romano in panties and calling Antonio daddy topped anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts at transdraco.tumblr.com


End file.
